A day at the beach, Part 1
by SGT. Zachary Cribb
Summary: Crash and the gang head to Sand Dune Beach, which is on the South Eastern side of Wumpa Island. This is the first part of a new series. Expect more content soon. This story is appropriate for kids.


A day at the beach.

Part 1

The date, July 17th, 2019. Just about all of Wumpa Island was in a heat wave. The Temperatures were regularly in the 80's and 90's. Crash was not like a lot of people he knew, he loved the weather regardless. No matter if it was hot, cold, moderate, average, rainy, wet, frozen, etc.

This particular day, Coco and Crunh were heading to Sand Dune beach, which is on the South Eastern side of Wumpa Island. Aku Aku decided to tag along with them. Crash opted in, but he never did really get ready until the last minute.

"Crash, why aren't you ready big brother?," Coco asked.

Crash, who tried to hide his anxiety replied, "Well Coco, it's just...well, I'm nervous about the way I look, thats all."

"Crash, you were fine just the other day at the beach. You didn't have any problems with going the way you looked. Did you snap or something?," asked Coco.

Crash murmered, "No lil' sis, it's just, well...a bunch of kids called me an ugly cat the other day and one of them said that I'm not even considered a person and that I have no point in existing and...I...I dunno if I should go any further."

Coco then said with happy tone, "Ignore those punks Crash. Just because your a human-like bandicoot doesn't mean your ugly. Now c'mon a get ready, I'm ready to head to the beach."

Crash then got up and said with a solom tone, "Alrighty Coco."

Less than a couple of minutes later, Crash came out wearing his red and white converse sneakers with a pair of white socks, his blue short jeans, a white t-shirt, and his Marine Corps Olive Green cap. Crash also had on his dog tags.

Crash then crossed him arms and said in low tone, "Do I look presentable, Coco?"

Coco who though Crash looked a little weird put on a bright smile and said, "You look rockin' sharp big brother! Now c'mon, you drive the truck."

The gang got in the truck, with Aku Aku sitting down in the beach chair mounted in the truck bed. Aku Aku then yelled, "Let 'er roll Crash!"

Crash replied saying, "10-4!"

Crash cranked up the white, four-dour 2019 Ford F-150, put it in gear, and drove off.

When the gang got to the beach, they found an empty parking spot, got their things, hopped out the truck, and then walked along the board-walk to find a perfect spot to "put up camp."

Cruch found a nice shady area on the beach, right under a large palm tree.

"Phew, praise da Lord, we gots us some shade over there y'all!," Crunch yelled.

The gang walked over to the nice shaded spot under the large palm tree and set their things up.

Crunch them remembered something and told it to the gang.

"Hey y'all. I just remembered something!"

"And what would that be?," Coco asked.

"This is where me and my girlfriend sat on our first date all those years ago, before Cortex got a hold-a-me and turned me into a phsyco."

Wow, that's...nice.," Crash said in a low yet hearable tone.

Coco then got her backpack out and said, "Ok guys, I'm gonna go find somewhere to change into my swimsuit. I'll be right back."

Crash replied, "All right lil's sis."

Coco then walked off to find a changing room.

Crunch opened up the cooler and pulled out a 24 ounce Red Bull energy drink.

He then opened it a started guzzeling it.

"Hey uh, Crunch, I think you should be careful while drinking that stuff because I've heard a lot of people going into rages when they drink Red Bull." (Crash said that.)

"Relax bro, I drink these things all the time, and I don't into any devilish rages, man." (Crunch said that.)

After a few minutes, Coco came back, in her swimsuit.

A boy right across from them was looking at Coco as she walked by in a manor that meant he had the hots for her. Crash saw this and yelled in a drill sergeant voice, "HEY PUNK, THAT'S MY SISTER! EYES TO YOUR SELF!"

Crunch murmured, "Man you're really protective of Coco."

Crash replied, "Yeah Crunch, she's my sister. And I love her, as family. So, yeah, that's why I look out for her."

Coco sat down in her beach chair right next to Crash, got her phone out, opened up facebook and then went to posting stuff.

An hour or so went by. Crunch had drunk at least 4 or 5 Red Bulls, and didnt show one sign of a caffine overdose. As Crunch put away the empty can, he noticed a pretty girl straight across from them, looking right at him. Crunch blew a kiss back at the girl, and she blused. Crunch got up and said, "Excuse me y'all but someone needs someone."

Crunch walked over to that girl's area and sat down with her and began chatting with her.

Crash rolled his eyes and said to Coco, "Crunch may not have a lot of weak spots, but girls sure do get him."

The ocean sounds and the calmness of the beach made Crash drowsy, so he then closed his eyes slowly and went to sleep.

He then woke up a little later, and wanted to go into the water. He went into the water and it made him feel calm. However, he heard what sounded to be like something swimming towards him, he turned and saw a Great White Shark swimming towards him fast, with it's mouth open. Crash then yelled and tried to swim away, but the shark bit him in the leg, threw him into the sky and then opened him mouth. Crash fell to what appeared to be his impending doom. But as he fell, he heard what appeared to be Coco's voice saying, "Crash? Crash, are you okay? Wake up Crash."

Crash then abruptly opened his eyes and jumped right out of his chair. He landed face first in the sand.

Coco asked, "Crash, are you alright big brother?"

Crash, spitting sand out of his mouth replied, "I'm alright lil' sis. Just a little bad dream, that's all."

Coco then asked, "Lemme' guess, a shark ate you?"

Crash frowned and said, "Yeah."

Crash then got up, brushed the sand off of him, and sat back down in his chair.

To be continued.


End file.
